Stranger
by AwesomeKrys1993
Summary: AU. Cora does something to Emma when she cant take her heart. Regina witnesses Emma and Snow come back from the FTL only to see a change in Emma, and not for the better, but she cant figure out why. can she help Emma or will this change be permanent?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i don't own Once. sad day.**  
Stranger chapter 1

With Cora's hand in Emma's chest, a stunned Cora realizes that she is unable to take the savior a heart as she had originally planed so she does the next best thing. Even though unable to take Emma's heart she wraps her hand around the organ and places a curse so that all dark magic will be absorbed and will slowly corrupt the beloved savior. Not only will she get her daughter back but she will have to savior out of the way and doing her bidding.

"Dear don't you know, love is weakness." Cora states deviously knowing that Emma has known idea what she doing. "No it's not. It's strength." The force pushed Cora away from Emma dislodging her from her chest. She watches Emma run to snow and they jump through the portal. Though the force was unexpected and the attempt to take Emma's heart was a failure she still has the upper hand and this puts a vicious smile on her face.

After blasting Cora away with her magic, Emma and snow ran to the portal and jumped through. "Let's go home!" Emma jumping in first she saw that the scenery was changing from baby blue to and electric green. Emma felt that she was in danger and grabbed snow hand and pulled her behind her. Seeing what looked like a green swirling wall of death with black lightning she went through it, unaware that she is going through and obscene amount of dark magic.

The pain was excruciating. And the green was absorbing into her body. She felt that she was about to implode, but knowing matte how much it hurt she kept pushing through. No matter what she was going to get home.

Feeling a bit of peace from the pain she sees a slick brick wall. Feeling incredibly weak and heavy from absorbing the dark magic. Snow tells her to get up and hoists her up. She grabs the top of the well and pulls herself up.

Getting herself up and over she hears a voice. "Ma!" She looks up and sees Henry running to her. "Henry!" Henry crashes into her giving her a bone crushing hug. "Mom saved you. She absorbed magic to get you back home. She has changed." He looks to Regina and smiles. Emma looks to Regina as well and gives a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Welcome back." Regina says genuinely leaning on a tree. Henry dislodges from Emma and walks over to Regina and wraps his arms around her. He turns around in her arm and leans on her. She isn't use to henry being this affectionate, but she would never complain. Not realizing Emma was next to her "your mom is a piece of work, ya know?"

"Indeed I do" Regina leans off the tree and for the first time studies Emma. Something is wrong but she can't figure it out. Her skin color is duller then it used to be as if she was sick. And there is a strange web like mark coming from her chest to her neck. She wonders why no one else has mentioned it_. Can they even see it?_ She thinks

now very curious she asks. "Is everything thing alright, dear?" Watching closely Emma nods her head. "I hurt and I feel heavy. I pretty sure I'm just exhausted. Going through the green wall hurt like a bitch."

_Wait what. _Regina thought._ I absorbed the magic. How is it possible for her to go through it?_ "Green wall?"

"yea. Green wall that look like it had black lightning coming out of it. I used myself as a shield from snow and walked through it. Hurt like hell. I felt I was going to implode on myself. At first it was on full force then it stared to dissipate. Next thing I know I'm in a well." She shrugs her shoulders.

_Hmm... That's odd. She must have gone through while I was absorbing it. She should have died from that though. They both should have. I need to have a talk with gold an out this. _

Snow walks to them with a smile on her face." We are going to Granny's for a welcome back party. Everyone will be there. Come on Emma lets go."

"I don't want to go. I'm tired, I hurt so in going home and sleeping. You have fun but I'm not going."

"Oh come on Em. Don't you want to see everyone again? I'm sure you can hold out a little-"

"Dammit, I said no! now leave me alone!" She shouts in a random flare of anger. This surprised herself and everyone else. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell. I don't know where that came from. You guys go have fun. No worries here."

Still watching Emma intensely, Regina noticed that right when Emma shouted; Emma's eyes change from green to purple then back to green when she blinked. Something is very wrong.

"Come on Henry lets go home." Regina insist. Henry turned around with enthusiasm. "Can you come with us? We can watch a movie!"

"Sorry kid but as I said, I would like to go home and sleep. We can hang tomorrow, okay?" His pleading puppy dog eyes were hard to resist but she really did want to sleep.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." With that he starts to turn to walk to the car. Regina follows behind with Emma behind her. "Thank you Regina. I mean it."

"try not to get pulled into any more portals. I don't think the town can handle that again."

Emma nods and starts to walk to the apartment. She gets there and no know is home. _Thank god_. She thought. Kicking her boots off She lies down and try's to sleep as much as she can. Knowing tomorrow is going to suck.

**okay okay let me just say Henry, i hate the idea of him running to Emma and calling her mom. that is Regina so i said ma instead of mom. it makes me feel better. the things Regina is seeing only she can see. that will be explained in a later chapter. sorry for any mistakes. anyways Review PLEASE! i need to know whether to keep going or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: in the sadness that it is. I do not own OUAT or the character in it. **

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait my fellow SwanQueen Comrades. College, family, and work is a killer. But here is the next chapter. Mistakes are mine. ENJOY! ~~~ Viva La SwanQueen!**

Stranger chapter 2

Henry walks through that door of the manorial mansion whim a frown. "What do you think is wrong with Emma?" He asks. "Quite honestly I don't know. Miss. swan seemed quite uptight seeing she just got back. Henry, did you by any chance see and marks on her chest or her eyes change colors?"

"No she seemed fine to me. A little dirty but fine. Why?" He lifts an eyebrow. Shaking her head "nothing dear, nevermind."

~stranger~

(The next day)  
Emma wakes up the sun in her eyes. "Fucking sun." She grumbles and throws off the blanket. And get up to look at the mirror. She takes off her shirt that she slept in and sees a mark on her chest. She observes it closely. _Great just freakin' great now something else is wrong!_ She isn't going to tell Snow or David because she knows that they would become overprotective Koloa bears and never let her out of their sight.

She put on a grey tank top and a black sweater. _Great just great_. She thinks to herself. Frustrated now. She walks out of the apartment. Slamming the door behind her.

While walking to Granny's, Emma stalked in and sat down at the table next to the door.

"Hey Emma what's up?" Red comes over and greets in her normal cheerful way. "Nothing ruby, Can get a hot cocoa and a bear claw?" She says with a grumble. "Sure, hey you ok?"

"I'm fine."

" you sure? Cause you know you can talk to me if you want."

" I know, but I don't want to talk to anyone, so if you please." Emma waves her hand as if she was dismissing a servant. Red narrows her eyes and turns to walk away unsure of how to react to her friend.

And just as she got for order her day became even more fantastic. Walking thought the door a drunken Whale came in yapping his mouth. Talking about how lucky everybody is for him to be here. Blah blah blah. He just won't ever shut up will he. One good punch to the face will shut him up.

"God who's glad Regina isn't here huh? Finally the evil queen is returning to her cave. BE GONE FOUL BEAST!" He yells using a fork as a sword. Swinging it around carelessly. Failing to see said mayor in the back booth. "Best be glad that she is gone or she could eat our hearts. I heard that she cooks them with her meals."

Emma's had enough. Slamming her hands in the table and pushes her chair back while she stands she starts seething. "You fucking idiot. You never know when to just you fucking mouth do you?! You asshole, I should knock you on your ass just because!"

She goes to turn around but just before she leaves she gets this feeling of cheerfulness by the idea and can't seem to think of any consequence. Deviously smiling she spins on her heels, takes two strides and comes face-to-face with Whale.

"You know what? I think I will" and with that she gives him a right hook to the jaw. Whale being thrown off balance he falls flat on his ass.

"What the...What the hell is wrong with you!" Whale screeched. With him lying on the ground Emma walks over to home and puts her boot to his neck and starts to crush his windpipe.

"Now now, doctor, we wouldn't want you to get in more trouble now would we so how bout you just...stay...down." Pushing harder with each word and a smile in her face. Suddenly two pairs of arms came up behind her and pull her off him and out the door.

"Who the hell?!" Emma furious for not getting to finish what she started she turns to Ruby and Regina next to her. As ruby leaves to go inside, Emma's sights land on Regina immediately. _Shit.__  
_  
"Sheriff what the hell is wrong with you?! Are that stupid to think that a public fight is acceptable?!" Regina seethes.

Rage starting to boil again, her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and her ears are ringing. "he was being and asshole, Regina! He wouldn't shut up!" This feeling was different; with Whale she felt pleasure in hurting him. With Regina well it's just overwhelming anger. She needs to calm down somehow before she does something again.

"And you think it's just alright to pick a fight with him. What if henry was there? What would you have done then? Dammit Miss. Swan why couldn't you have just arrested him?!" _Her eyes are purple again and I can't see the mark cause if the sweater._Regina thought. Observing the blonde closely she sees is trying to contain herself, but there is something else there but she can't pinpoint it._  
_  
"I don't know! Okay... I don't know!" She needed to get out of there she felt trapped. "I need to go." With that she ran.

~stranger~

Regina seemed shocked at what just happened. She had heard whale but it didn't bother her. She was use to being criticized. But Emma, now that was strange.

The young blonde had a changed look to her. She looked regal and harsh. Nothing like the woman that came to Storybrooke a year ago. Her eyes change and she has a weird mark on her chest. What the hell happened in The Enchanted Forest?

~stranger~

Now nearing the harbor. A pirate ship sails toward the bay. Its captain coursing its every move. "What are we going to do when we get there? You promised my revenge on my crocodile." The pirate asks his partner.

"I'm going to turn the savior's heart black and hollow. Then I will make her turn against everyone, and everyone against her. I will get vengeance for my daughter even if she can't do it herself. And what better way than use the one person everyone think they are safe with." Cora speaks amused and then laughs diabolically.

**I hoped you like it. If not I am sorry. REVIEW for me please! They keep my heaven and earth together. I loves them. Thank you all for everything. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger chapter 3

**sorry for any mistakes.**

Running. That's all Emma could think about. To run and never stop. The fast pace, the frantic beating if her heart. It was all keeping her from thinking about what happened.

She was gone for hours. running through the woods. She didn't want to be found by anyone. So she went to the one place that seem real to her. The place where she came back. The well.

Finally making it there she takes a rest. She goes to sit on the steps and takes a breath. Trying to relax her thoughts wasn't going very well. She replayed this morning's scene so many times that she was beginning to think of it as a dream, but she knew better and knew she couldn't fix what had happened.

She tries to justify her actions, tries to find a reason, but all she could think about was the feeling she had when she had Whale pinned to the floor. It was a rush. A feeling of intense pleasure, that she had no idea where it came from.

She tried to blame it on her protectiveness over Regina. She knew that she liked her but wouldn't say anything. Even though it it sounded like a good reason she didn't believe it was the only reason. She thought she had done nothing wrong. Just knocking that arrogant bastard off his high horse. But just because she saw it that way doesn't mean everyone else did too.

_What am I going to do. Damn I'm going to be asked a ass load of questions by everyone. And Regina's pissed. This can't get any better._

Now her thoughts start to wonder to Regina. Seeing the mayor was an unexpected surprise. She had been told that Regina stayed at the mansion and didn't get out much. Glad she was there though cause things could have gotten worse.

It was getting dark so she stated to head back. Dreading to go home she turns and heads to the local bar, the rabbit hole, hoping to quite her mind with alcohol.

Emma always thought that she was one that thinks before leaps. But that didn't happen when arrived at the bar. She walked in strode to the bar. She took notice to people watched her the whole time. She tried to keep her temper in check but she had enough. She turns around and and shouts "what the fuck do you all want?!" Hopping from their tables and stools all eyes vanish in a instant. No one wants to fight the sheriff who just about killed whale.

"Hey sheriff... Um what can I get ya?" The bartender nervously asks. Shaking and fumbling with his hands to stay calm.

"Hey, get me a shot of whiskey."

"Are you sure. Don't you wanna to start off kinda light given whats happened today?"

"Did I ask you for your opinion. No I did not. So if I were you I would shut up and do your job." She growls. The bar tender nods his head and makes himself scarce after giving her the shot.

She is handed a shot quickly downed it. She feels someone's sitting beside her but she takes no care into it.

"You know he was only trying to be nice, you didn't have to bite off his head like that." Emma put down the shot glass and looked beside her to see who is bothering her. A man with shaggy black hair, Early thirties. He wore a Black shirt with ripped jeans and a black leather jacket over it. Beside him was helmet.  
_A biker huh?_

"Who are you and why are you bothering me?" Emma snickers.

"The names Aiden and I thought it would be nice to have a conversation while I drink." Aiden smirks.

"Then why don't you go talk to someone else. I rather not be bothered. "Emma waved him off trying to get him to leave.

He laughs but doesn't move. "I'm not going anywhere."

Emma exhales "then you're going to be bored cause I'm not going to start a conversation with you."

"technically you already have. And you start taking to me. I'll grow on ya." He smile his most award winning smile. Emma stares at him for a bit then catches her thoughts.

She shakes her head. "Doubtful. Unless you have something useful or important to say I suggest you leave before I beat the hell out of you."

"Alright, alright I'll leave, but from knight to another. Don't fight the black mark on your chest. Embrace it. You will feel better." Aiden got up and grabbed his helmet. "I'll see ya around" and he turned and left.

Emma was shocked to say the least. How could anyone know about that? She didn't tell anyone. Getting up fast, she ran out to ask him what he meant and how he knew, but once she was out the door he was gone.

_What the hell?_ She thought. She turned around and went back inside now needing a drink more that ever.

After a while one shot became two, two became five and five became nine before she thinks about leaving. She stumbles out the bar with not a care in the world. She walks to henry's castle by the sea. Why she has no idea. She gets there and lays on deck. "This was a fun day. Wasn't it? First I nearly kill someone having no regret over it, and now I meet some stranger I've never met before who knows things about me than I never told anyone." She talks to herself. Not hearing the footsteps heading her way.

"Talking to yourself, love. Not very attractive."

Emma let out and overdramatizing groan and slapped her hands on her face "Damnit, I know that annoying voice… Hook, why are you here?" She stops and holds up a finger. "Wait... If your here then that means that Cora's here too, right?" She states nonchalantly.

"That would be correct love. She told me to come make our appearance known to you."

giving a humorless laugh, Emma sulks "well that's just fucking great. Not only did bout kill someone, meet some know-it-all stranger, but now I have to deal with you too. This day just gets more perfect every passing second."

She swings her legs off the side of the playground and jumps off, stumbling a bit. Hook look at her amusingly. "Drunk?"

"No!" Emma says while swaying.

Chuckling hook walks up to her takes his hand puts it on her shoulder and turns her around. "I have been told not to harm you so go straight to your little friends and tell them. You will be seeing us again soon."

"Whatever asshole" She huffs and starts walking kicking over trash cans and other items.

After about thirty minutes of wondering around she found herself at Regina's. _why is it I always find myself near Regina. Fucking subconscious thing_.

She goes to the door and starts to bang on it. She looks over and sees the doorbell and starts to ring it over and over again. Finding it fun to try to make a song out of it. She hears the door open and saw Regina.

"Gina listen I'm making a song out of your doorbell." to prove a point she keeps on ringing it over and over again.

Regina eyes her knowing that she is drunk, but cautious none the less. Ever since the incident with Whale everyone has been a little edgy. So she waits to see what happens not wanting to push a drunken Emma right now.

Emma finally stops ringing the doorbell and look at Regina. She sees that she is in her silk robe and nightgown. She can't help but think how beautiful she is without trying, its nuts! How can anyone be that perfect.

"I know your drunk Emma, my question is why are you here and not at home."

Emma stops and thinks for a sec. She really doesn't know. Why did she come here and not the apartment. She knew she was on the street, fully aware were she was going but why Regina. Anyone else would be just as important to hear about hook and Cora.

"Honestly I have no fucking clue. I mean I could tell anyone and either the will think I'm seeing thing cause I'm drunk or that I'm exaggerating the truth. But I'm not Regina, I'm not! You gotta believe me. I didn't expect him being there. I don't know how he even got here. and now that I think about it, he could have killed me but he didn't. Instead he was rather civil. Which is strange to say because he's a dirty pirate. You know what after that lovely visit I feel like I need a shower so ill see ya later." Emma walks up to Regina, gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs off to the apartment.

**im soooooo sorry for the long wait. this chapter didnt want to write and i have been insanely busy. school sucks with finals coming up and ive been studying like a man woman. anyways thank you soo much for the lovely reviews. please keep it up. it makes me feel so much better as a person. hope this was worth the wait. much love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. all mistakes are mine.**

Walking thought the door and going straight to the shower, Emma stripped of all her clothing and goes to stand under the hot spray of the water. Sometimes it is the best medicine.

Sobering up fast and on autopilot she washes her hair and body. Rinsing the suds from her body she drifts off into her thoughts. She thinks about everything in her life. From being forced into foster care, to Henry popping up out of nowhere, the curse breaking, and to her lovely field trip to fairy tale land where she nearly got her heart ripped out.

All of this happened because she was supposed to be some savior. To save everyone from some wicked curse that brought everyone in Disney and more here. It's all too much. She doesn't want to be the savior. She doesn't want to be a hero. She just wanted to be Emma. She just wanted someone to her, the real her, but no. she is now a daughter, a mother, a victim, and a bloody savior.

Well not anymore. She knows she is changing. She can feel it. A few other saw it too but everyone else remained oblivious, though she never grew to care. She loved the feeling of satisfaction she goes when Whale was under her boot, the joy she felt when he was in pain. She was getting darker and she loved it.

She smiled at the thought. No one can hurt her. no can tell her what to do. She was free with darkness, freer than she has ever been.

_Embrace it, don't fight it. You'll feel better. _

Her eyes widen. Aiden knew what was going on with her. He knew and gave her advice about, A complete stranger. Hmmmm. She pondered in thought, thinking if she should do as he requested. After deciding she had nothing to lose, she takes a deep breath and let's go. Her heart starts pounding in her chest and her vision begins to blur. All she registers next is falling and everything going black.

~stranger~

Everything seemed darker. The sun wasn't as bright and the flowers weren't colorful. Emma wakes to the feeling of something cold and wet on her forehead. She grumbles and slowing opens one eye to see who it is, and lovely to know its Snow fucking White. "Oh honey, you had us so worried!" she states cheerfully. "Yea, Yea, Yea. Get off me. I don't need your help." Emma moves to sit up but is stop with a stern hand on her shoulder. "Emma, you need rest. You fell in the shower. We heard it and came running. All we saw was you on the shower floor, unconscious." David states in a low tone.

"Whatever I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Now remover your hand before I rip it off." She says is in a dangerous tone. "Emma what's wrong with you. You have been rude and violent lately." Snow states quietly. She looks over Emma, but what she sees isn't Emma. More like an evil twin. "It's none of you god damn business. Now I repeat, get off me!" Emma growls, pushing snow away not caring when she hits the floor. "Emma! How dare you do that to your mother?! She was just trying to help. You better cut this out or-"

"Or what! You'll ground me to my room and take my keys away, please. You're not my parent. You are a shepherd boy who cleaned up animal shit for a living, a common peasant who liked to play dress up. Nothing you are is important to me. I do not care about you not would I want to. You put a baby, scratch that, A NEWBORN into a wardrobe not knowing where the hell it was going to go. Just so you two will be able to find each other again." Emma states with a dark laugh. She turn to Snow who has a hurt look on her face. "oh please, princess don't even try with the face. You are known to being the rival to the Evil Queen. The same Evil Queen that brought said curse and you couldn't stop her. how pathetic for someone who is fighting for the side of good."

Showing disgust on her Emma snaps her fingers causing a cloud of dark blue smoke swirl around her. when to smoke dissipated she was in a new wardrobe. Now wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a grey wife beater that says "fuck off" on it, black leather thigh high boots and a black leather jacket. Her hair is down with her curls cascading around her shoulders. Her make up making her look significantly darker.

Satisfied with her new look. She smirks and turns towards the door. While walking a swirl of smoke comes around her and she disappears before getting to the door. In her wake she leaves a devastated Snow and a furious Charming behind.

Emerging from the smoke, Emma emerged at the front of the apartment building. She looked around to see a sleek black and gold Ninja with a rider on it. The rider in ripped jeans and a leather jacket holds out a helmet to her. She smirks and walks to him. She grabs the helmet and says "well what made you think that I was going to be out here this morning?" she lifts an eyebrow while putting on the helmet. Over and intercom she hears a dark chuckle. "Call it a gut feeling." With that she got on. She shifts to puts her arms around his waist and her starts up the sportsbike. "And where are we going?" she asks in a curious tone. "To have some fun." As they rode off into to street. The where unaware of the intense brown eyes that were watching them leave.

~stranger~

Regina watched Emma emerge from smoke and leave on a motorcycle with someone. Who she had no idea, but she was going to find out. Needing to know what is going, she walks to the two idiots' apartment and knocks. The door swing open to see a blood shot Snow at the door. Charming nowhere to be seen. "What do you want Regina?" she asked suspicion clear in her voice. "I want to know what the hell is going on with Emma. I just saw her walk out from some grey smoke and then leave with some guy on a Sportsbike. Something happened in the Enchanted Forest to cause her to be like this. She is becoming dark. I saw it when she came out of the well and again in the diner. What happened?"

"We were almost to the lake when we got stopped by your mother and hook. We got into a fight I was fighting your mother while Emma was fighting hook. She ended up knocking hook unconscious and that's… that's when you mother went to take my heart." She paused and looked at Regina. Regina's eyes were wide and started to step away. "But Emma… she jumped in the way. Cora shoved her hand in Emma chest. Told that love was-"

"Weakness. What happened to Emma? Did she get her heart ripped out?" Regina was worried. Emma could be in control of her mother. That could by why Emma was going dark. She was brought out of thought when snow stared talking again.

"No, she didn't. Cora tried to get her heart out but it got stuck. Emma heart wouldn't come out. Cora was shocked as was the rest of us, but then she smiled. That sickly sweet one. Emma said love was strength and a blast of light came from her. It threw Cora away and we ran for it. We jumped into the lake. Became surrounded my electric green and black lightning and next thing we knew we're back." Snow finish. "As for today, I have no clue. She came in sometime this morning and took a shower. We heard a thump and ran to see her on the shower floor. When she woke she wasn't Emma. She yelled insulted threated and left." Snow throws her arms in the air. And sighs. "That's all I know."

Regina nods and goes to leave. As she walks she thinks about the possible reasons for Emma's behavior. Her Emma wouldn't be like this. Wait her Emma? Emma's not hers. No matter how much she wished it. She has always cared for Emma. Not that she would admit it out loud. She needs to fix this not just for her but for henry and Emma herself. She will have to look things up when she gets home.

By the time she gets to the mansion, it's almost dark. She walks over and sees two men standing in front of her door. Both large and dark headed. They move aside when she gets to the door. Not paying her any mind. She walks in and looks around and it's dark. She puts down her belongings and hangs up her jacket. She sees a faint flicking glow from under the door of the study. She turned and pushes the handle slowly. She looks inside and sees a familiar blonde sitting next to the fireplace.

"Come in Regina." Emma says slowly. She walks in. looks around and sees that no one else is there. She wondered were henry was. He was here when she left. "Where's henry?" she speaks in her mayor voice, hoping to mask her worry and intrigue. Emma chuckles lowly "he is at one of his friend's house. I didn't want him in the house right now." She gets up and moves to the drink cabinet. "Would you like a drink?" Emma asks while pouring her a glass of whiskey. "This is my house shouldn't I be asking that to you?" she is trying to information out of Emma.

Emma walks over to her and hands her a glass. "Well I'm here for both business and pleasure so I thought it appropriate to ask." Smirking as she drinks in whiskey in one gulp, Regina eyes her curiously. "Business and pleasure? Tell me what part is business and which is pleasure." Not realizing that she finished her drink until Emma stalks to her. She looks like a predator sizing up her prey. Her eyes are dark and hungry. Once she gets to her she grabs her glass and makes it disappear in her hand. Smirk never leaving her face.

"Tell me Regina do you think about me?" Emma uses each step toward Regina to make her make up until he hits the wall. Regina's breath hitches as her back makes contact. Emma puts her hand on either side of Regina keep her pinned. Emma slowly closes the distance between them. She takes her nose and grazes Regina, and then moves to her neck breathing in her sent. _Apple and spices how Regina. _Emma laughs to herself. "Do you think I don't notice when you watch me." She goes up to suck on Regina ear. She hears a moan and it fills her ego higher.

She brings her body closer to Regina and takes her hands and opens her buttoned shirt. Automatically going for the exposed skin, one hand reaches around Regina and scratches her back. Regina gasps and groans. Emma goes back to the unattended neck and bites hard and then sucks causing a loud moan.

Regina brings her hands into Emma hair and pulls Emma to her to kiss her only to be stopped. Emma chuckles darkly as Regina growls. Emma moves her hands to her waist and digs her nails in skin. Regina screams are silenced when Emma goes to drink her screams.

"I hate to interrupt but we have business to do" says and another very familiar voice. Regina's eyes widen, but are covered fast when she puts her mask on. Straitening herself and buttoning her shirt back.

Emma looks over to see their new guest. "You're late." Emma looks vexed.

"Now, now dear. A queen is never late. Everyone is simply early. Hello Regina, darling." Says the new guest as she goes to sit.

Regina looks at Emma incredulously and then to the unwanted guest. "Hello, Mother."

**Omg I'm sooooooooooooooooooo (x1000) sorry. I don't really have any excuses. All I can say is that I had really bad writers block and then I forgot. To those who stuck through this THANK OUT. I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! I will try not to do that again but school started so I have to focus on that now too. i made a longer chapter in hopes that you will forgive me. :) Anyways plllllleeeeeeaaaaasssseee REVIEW. They are my sun and moon. **


End file.
